


A Dosey

by Jondiplier



Series: Detroit: Become Human Midnight Drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Gavin can't control his anger issues and makes RK900 break down
Series: Detroit: Become Human Midnight Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Dosey

**Author's Note:**

> Soft!RK900 trying to meld into the world of deviancy. Gavin is jerk in this one, but I can write a follow up lol, I whipped this up out of nothing.

He woke up deviant, was given a brief run down about what had happened over the past few years and whatnot via interfacing.

He's tall, all sharp edges and mean looking. Great for investigations and was immediately given a job at the DPD, even though he doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. His partner has to be the office a-hole, but he supposes it'll be a great learning opportunity on how to handle difficult people. The other officers give him support and offer friendship, which he tries to grasp and gets tips from the people around him. Overall, it is positive and he is quick to learn and adapt to the people around him.

He makes friends easily, come to find out, but maintaining friendships and keeping up is a little overwhelming at times. Especially when the majority of his coworkers check in on his frequently.

His intimidating presence slowly dampens as he dresses in fluffy sweaters and dark accents, suiting him well. He finds his aesthetic pleasing to the eyes with the cool colors. His fingers and skin greatly enjoy the textures of nice clothing and scented lotions, even though he doesn't need them. In general, he has a nice aroma and pleasant look. People flock to him in the breakroom to chitchat and admire the new guy.

Gavin has never shown support or any attempt at friendship, keeping to himself and snapping when the RK gets in his way. He never cared for androids in the first place, so why now? Especially for someone so stuck up in buying expensive clothes and basically grooming itself, as if it was trying to be perfect. Fuck that shit.

Their "relationship" grew more and more tension. Barking orders at the RK went from going somewhere, to glares and uncooperative deviance. RK only went near Gavin or interacted with him if absolutely necessary, and rarely stuck around to listen to him ramble about something. All this frustration built until they snapped.

"Get the fuck outta the way asshole!" Gavin barks at an unsuspecting RK900, who he then rams his shoulder into as he passes by to get to the kitchenette of the DPD.

RK had been talking with Connor before the outburst, and he turns around and tenses. "What have I ever done to you!" He bellows, louder than he meant. The whole DPD goes quiet, having anxiously been waiting for this moment.

Gavin pauses in his stride and turns around to look at him. "What do you mean? You're a fucking plastic! You're not human, you don't get the respect a human does, you prick!" Gavin spat.

RK's fists clench and just as he's about to yell out a response something hot and wet trickles down his cheek. Then another, soon a steady stream begins to flow down both sides of his face.

Gavin is taken aback as he hears the android sob, watches as people rush over to RK and try to comfort him. The RK's hands cover his face, to hide his shame and hot tears.

He feels a wave of hot guilt wash over him at the pitiful sounds. He shouldn't care, he really shouldn't, but he sounds so broken and defeated. To be honest, Gavin doesn't have an excuse as to why he always bullied and harrassed RK. He has literally never done him any wrong, always turning the other cheek and even going out of his way to make him happy when they first met. Yet... he didn't bother reciprocating. He ignored it, chalking it up to RK trying to lick his boots clean and not because of kindness.

Piping hot shame plasters onto his face and he hunches his shoulders up and marches away, hiding out in the men's bathroom.

RK was sent home due to emotional distress, having Connor by his side the whole time during and after his break down. He rambled on and on about how hard he tries and that he doesn't understand why Gavin would go out of his way to make him miserable.

"Some people are just like that. Too absorbed in their own guilt or pity to realize their wrongs." Connor explaines while RK was resting in his lap. "Sometimes people don't even know, while others know, but can't bring themselves to fix it." He says softly, stroking his hair and rubbing his LED gently with his thumb.

"But why?" RK whimpers, tilting his head up to look at Connor.

"I... am unsure. Entitlement, trauma, lack of empathy. There's a lot but everyone has a reason, whether they want to admit it or not." He sighs.

"Hank was very wary of me when we first met. He hated androids as much as Gavin. But, he saw something in me. The humanity, I figure. A lot of humans are scared of change. Androids were a huge thing that destroyed some peoples lives." He says, smiling down at him.

"I wish I knew how to help Gavin realize that his fear and hatred aren't getting him anywhere. I'm not sure he is hateful of androids because of the change anymore. We've proven ourselves to be valuable members of society and we blended in where we could. I think he just doesn't know how to let go." RK takes it all in, nodding a little when Connor stops. He may be taller and wider than Connor, but like this, he looks so small and vulnerable. Like a lost child, almost.

Maybe one day he and Gavin could get along. That's all he wants.


End file.
